


酒心巧克力

by dawningli



Series: If You Go Into The Forest [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Animal AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“那只浣熊的兴趣爱好真是太奇怪了。太奇怪了。”Luz喃喃道。“我怎么都想不通。”<br/>“你是说……你是说喜欢吃酒心巧克力？”<br/>“不。”Luz沉吟着，眨巴眨巴他睿智的大眼睛。“是那匹马。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	酒心巧克力

松鼠Muck在疯跑。

松鼠Penkala和他在一起。

他们没命地在树枝间跳来跳去，恨不得四爪并用，恨自己没听Lipton的话，乖乖待在树上，待在树洞里。

这会儿浣熊Lewis Nixon正追在他们屁股后面大喊大叫呢。

他平常还算和蔼，但谁要是敢跟他抢Webster从房子里扔出来的东西，比如好彩烟，那纯粹就是找死。

说偷Nixon的好彩烟是找死不为过。要是偷的是Nixon的酒心巧克力，恭喜你，你已经死了。

“该死的松鼠！把老子的酒还回来！！”

可惜他追不上了。

虽然有那么点成就感，但Muck还是很愤怒。

“该死的Luz！！”他上气不接下气地对Penkala喊道。“我们又不能吃这玩意儿！！”

“要不是Luz想玩儿这东西我才不这么冒险呢！”Penkala大吼。“等我回去，腾出一只爪子，就一只爪子，我一定要揍扁——”

 

Luz在树洞口迎接他们。当Muck和Penkala奋力挤进树洞，瘫倒在柔软的松针上时，显然没力气再去揍Luz一顿了。Nixon在树底下叫援兵。名字听着很熟悉，不过他们暂时也不去在意了。不管怎么说，人质现在在他们手里。

松鼠Luz直直扑向他的两个战友，给了他们一个无比热情的拥抱。

“太棒了伙计们！我下次给你们每人偷一根好彩烟回来！”

“我们不抽烟。你知道的！”Penkala喘匀了气，抱怨着。

“用来当置物架的柱子也挺好。”Luz叽叽笑着，把他们冒着生命危险抢到手的那颗酒心巧克力抱在怀里，坐在树洞口，把头往外一探，安闲地，有一搭没一搭地捋着尾巴上的毛。

“要命，你不赶紧吃吗？我们费了好大的劲儿才——”

“那只浣熊的兴趣爱好真是太奇怪了。太奇怪了。”Luz喃喃道。“我怎么都想不通。”

“你是说……你是说喜欢吃酒心巧克力？”Muck虚脱地问道。

“不。”Luz沉吟着，眨巴眨巴他睿智的大眼睛。“是那匹马。”他指着树下。

Muck和Penkala都僵住了。

“…………哦不。快点儿离开树洞口！Luz！”

Luz又眨了眨眼。这一会儿工夫他的面前就出现了一张浣熊的大脸。

 

我们的树洞太矮了。Luz想。我们这次一定得找一个一米五以上的洞。绝对要。

“嘿。我不想怪你们什么。追逃游戏玩了这么多次了，虽然我不想承认，确实还挺好玩儿的。但是，”Nixon伸出爪子凑到Luz眼前，“偷什么也不能偷我的酒心巧克力。还给我。”

Luz呆滞地盯着坐在赤色马匹背上满脸得意的粗眉毛浣熊得有半天时间。

“怪不得你总是喜欢跟这匹马在一起。”他说。

“别叫他‘这匹马’！”Nixon怒道，爪子离Luz的脸更近了。“告诉你多少次了，他叫Dick，Dick Winters，听见了吗！——而且现在这不重要！我的巧克力。快点儿！”

浣熊的两边儿眉毛都不在一个平面上了。

Luz颤巍巍地把剥了一半锡箔纸的酒心巧克力抱了出来，递到洞口。

“这才对。递给我，Luz。”Nixon得意洋洋地说。

Luz大眼一眨，顺势把巧克力往后一抛。Muck和Penkala稳稳地接住了沉重的球体，朝着Nixon吐起舌头来。

浣熊发出一阵暴怒的嘶叫，爪子伸进来抓住了Luz的小脖子就要往外拉。Luz吓得吱吱直叫。

“放开他，Nix。”有个声音说。“我们说过什么来着？”

然后Nixon的爪子还真松了。Luz惊魂未定地坐倒在树洞口。

“那是我这一个礼拜剩的最后一颗酒心巧克力了！”Nixon气鼓鼓地在马上跳脚起来。

“也许你下次别这样做比较好？”

“什么？再也不吃酒心巧克力吗？”浣熊委屈地说。

Luz这才看出他在对那匹马说话。哦对，不是“那匹马”，是Dick Winters。在马的审美中他应该算是匹帅马吧，Luz想。反正性格好就是真的好。

——但是为什么一匹马的名字会叫做Dick？

“我指的是，别再把酒心巧克力藏在马厩里了。”Dick说。“你的松鼠伙伴知道到哪儿来寻找你的存货。”

Nixon哼了一声。

“下次要让我再在马厩看见你们其中任何一个，你们就死定了。死定了，听到吗？”

然后浣熊大大咧咧往马背上一躺。赤色马回过头向他们点头示意。“午安，Luz，Muck，Penkala。”

“午安，呃，Dick。”Luz笑着问候道，决定下次还是叫他Winters为好。太奇怪了。他目送他们朝马厩的方向踱去。

“我才不会把巧克力放到别的地方去。不安全。……Webster的家养仓鼠Liebgott更加不好对付，Dick。他挺凶的。……你在听我说话吗，Dick？”

“一字不漏。”

Luz回过头，对着大松一口气的Muck和Penkala说道：“我知道他为什么喜欢那匹马了。”

“我们都知道为什么。”Muck翻了个白眼，把巧克力小心翼翼地放到了松针垫上。“现在我们想想拿它怎么办吧。”

Luz撅起嘴，转了转他睿智的大眼睛。

 

第二天早上Dick醒来准备出去活动活动腿脚的时候，不小心踢到了一颗硬硬的东西，直接击中了还在呼呼大睡的Nixon的脑袋。

“靠。什么玩意儿？”浣熊迷迷瞪瞪地问道。

Dick凑近看了一眼。

“似乎是一颗巧克力。”

Nixon蹭地蹦了起来，抓起巧克力凑近了看。“该死！他们为什么给我送回来了？……还刻了字？恭喜你恋……”

“上面刻了什么，Nix？”Dick轻声问。

“不，没什么，就是，厂家名称，厂家名称，Dick。”Nixon吞吞吐吐地回答。然后他以毁尸灭迹的速度迅速把那颗巧克力塞进了嘴里。

Dick从鼻孔里喷出一口气。他有点好奇，不过这还比不上晨跑的重要性。

“跟我去跑步吗，Nix？天亮了。我想走得远一点儿。你认识路。”

浣熊点点头，晃晃悠悠地拉住他的脖子爬到了他背上。

 

“你觉得恋爱中的人类会送对方什么做礼物，Dick？”他们跑出一英里的时候Nixon漫不经心地问道，“比如……酒心巧克力？”

Dick想了想。

“天啊。”他慢下了脚步。“你是说Luz喜欢你吗？”

Nixon的叹气声都快把他震聋了。


End file.
